implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shartlotina11
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Shartlotina11 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Wingman1 (talk) 02:02, November 19, 2014 (UTC) 1962 appcpaylese Can you please make a list of pontial republcian canaidtes for the 2014 Ohio ecletion and Democatic and Republic cnaidanites for the 2014 pensyvaina ecletion A diffenet channell Here my thought on Disney in a differnet channel. They are only a mjor minnor. The disney animaittion movie movie rennisce is shorter lived ending with the lion king. Disney still produces hit cartoon show after 1994 berfore the second rennisce begains in 2008. The only televison network disney owns are the disney channel and toon disney. Disney sold disney land in 2001 but they still own disney world. Intresting idea.Shartlotina11 (talk) 19:38, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Can you please give me some ideas for quark episoides. Please make sure they are spoof of sicfi movies or sic tv series epsoides. I got one on the wayShartlotina11 (talk) 19:38, November 26, 2014 (UTC) A mash up of several Red Dwarf episodes + a Star Trek Klingon ship and Star War Power Droid.Shartlotina11 (talk) 22:30, November 26, 2014 (UTC) thank you for your suggestion. However i am afraid i afraid that i will have make a lot of changes. Since Quark came out in 1978 and red dwarf came out in 1988 i will have to make your ideas part of the 2008 remake of quark. I look foward to hearing som more suggestion form you. You may want to the read the chater and episodie summaries on the quark wikipedia page before you post your next idea. Also have you have thought making your aritle for a differnet chanel. I would like to hear your ideas if you do I plan on having John Belushi survive his drug overdose in 1981. The idea i have for what happens to him afer saving him is that having him star in an american verison of red dwarf.Shartlotina11 (talk) 02:19, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Good idea.Shartlotina11 (talk) 02:19, November 29, 2014 (UTC) what do think John Belushi after surving his drug overdose before starring in the American red dwarf. Like it.Shartlotina11 (talk) 14:13, December 9, 2014 (UTC) do you like the idea of the lead singer Nowergian pop band A-ha Morten Harket becoming an actor instead. I feel that his bigest movie would be a flim best on the music video of A-ha hit song take on me. Intresting Idea. Shartlotina11 (talk) 14:14, December 9, 2014 Also can you please give me some more Qwuark epidsode ideas. I thinking of turing th the OTL Time Warner deal into A Time Cox deal. Do think that Time Cox would be the second largest or first largest cable company in a diffent channel.. Do you like the idea of Time Cox buying out NBC Universal in 2014 instead of ComcastGoldwind1 (talk) 17:25, December 15, 2014 (UTC) re your message I don't blame you one bit. Wingman1 PLease come come back If you have some spare time please come back.I am staring to make a page for the commonweath of Canda and like to discuse how to devople the article with you. I want how when the canda the commonwealth should beforme. I know it was time before the 80's because that is when canda and michagn teamed up to conquere the pirate who were terroing the free lakeland republic